The new adventures of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask
by darienshields212003
Summary: Just a little story i did for all my sailor moon Friends
1. Chapter 1

**The new adventures of**

**Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask**

Chapter 1, A new Mask

One year has past since Serena and all those of the Moon returned home to the Moon. Leavening a heart broken Princes Endymin a.k.a Darien Shields on Earth. Life with out his Princess was hard for are young Princes.

As time went on, Darien moved on with the comfort of knowing that he would one day be with his Princess again. Darien returned to school and at long last was on his way to becoming a great doctor but first he was going after his C.N.A license.

This is where our story starts. Darien was running late for school. He made a mad dash to his car. Jumping in to a red Ferrari. He quickly put the key in and started her up. With out looking back Darien threw her in to reverse and hit the gas.

All of a sudden Darien hears a man's voice yell out, "Stop Dude!" Darien hit's the brakes. Throwing the car in to park he jumps out of the car and spins to see a yang blond man. "Oh I am so sorry." Darien says. "Its Cool man." says the man. Darien holds out his hand. "Wall again I am sorry." Darien replies. The man takes Darien's hand, "Names Alex Waters." Alex says. "Oh I am Darien Shields." Darien says.

The two finish there hand shake. Alex bends down and picks up his backpack. Darien spots the logo on the bag, it is the same as the school he is going to. "Hold on your, not 'THE' Darien Shields are you?" Alex asks. Darien takes steps back from the question. "Um, yes, that is me." Darien responds very puzzled.

Alex's snickers, "You're the dude that gave up Harvard to be here with your girl." He says. Darien just nods. "So do I get a ride to school?" Alex asks. Again Darien just nods. The two jump in to the ferrari and speed off.

A week goes by and Darien and Alex's are now the best of friends. We join up with them at the mail in the book store. Darien is looking over the books. "Dude why is Professor Smith having us get this indian book again?" Alex asks. Darien just shacks his head. "The native american book is about ancient herbs and remedies for healing the sick." Darien replies picking up to of the books.

Alex spots a book on finding out the meaning of your dreams. "Now that is a book I need." He says picking up the book. Darien looks over at him. "Whys that?" Darien asks. "Well I am having this same dream about a princess with blue hair." Alex replies. Darien chokes a little. "Dude you ok?" Alex asks.

Darien shakes it off. "Ya I am ok… but what is that dream you keep having?" Darien asks. "Well you see there is this beautiful Princess in a blue dress with blue hair. She keeps telling me, 'It's time my princess needs me'." Alex says. Darien falls over totally anime style.

Alex runs over to him. "You ok man?" He asks. Darien Jumps up. "I am fine." Darien replies. "Do you know what the dream means?" Alex asks. "Um, not really but I had a dream like that a long time ago." Darien says. Alex halfway grins. "Did you find her?" "Yes Yes I did." Darien sadly says looking to the night sky.

A few hours later the gays walk in to Darien's apartment. Once in side they spot a box and a letter on the coffee table. The box is wrapped in blue paper and the letter was written on bunny paper. Seeing them makes Darien cry. "Hey bro you said you had the only key." Alex's says. "That's right Alex." Darien replies. "They? Who are they…" Alex asks but is cut off when Darien walks in front of him. Darien walks over and picks up the letter and reads it.

"Oh my sweet Prince how I miss you. I now that you are doing just fine. Mercury asked me to write you my love. There is an ancient scroll she found in the library that has her worried about you. It has something to do with your past and the four knight. Oh how I love you, keep Mercury's gift with you.

Love , Princess Serenity.

Darien looked at the box. "Um ok I am lost on what's going on?" Alex says. Darien smiled and opened the box. He pulls out a red and black watch. "I see." He says putting it on. "Who is Serenity? I thought you said your girl was Serena." Alex says holding up the letter.

Darien spins fast and rips the letter out of Alex's hand. "Wow, wow." Alex says tumbling back. "How dare you read this!" Darien Yells. "God I am Sorry **Endymion**!" Alex yells back. Darien just looks at Alex. "What did you call me?" he asks. "What are you talking abut Darien?" Alex says. "You called me Endymion." Darien says. Alex just looks puzzle. Darien walked in to his room. When he walked back out he is holding a glass box.

Darien set's the box on the table. Alex see 4 shedder stones. "what's that?" he asks. Darien just shoss him and sits down closing his eyes. For some risen Alex dose the same. The 4 stones start to glow and when the two open there eyes a older man that looks a lot like Darien is there.

The man was wearing white regal robs and had a long bard in machetes. Some how this man was familiar to Darien and Alex. The man looked at Alex and smiled. Then he turned to Darien and a single tire fall down his face. "Oh Endymion my son." says the man. "Say what!" Darien shots. "I am King Endymion the 2int your Father. "the King side. "My Past Father." Darien replied. The King just nods. "Ok can some one pick me up from the twilight zone!" Alex shouts out. "Zoicite I see your still loud." The King say with a smile.

Darien looks at Alex and then at his Father. "Father what are you talking abut Zoicite died his name is Alex." "This is true for you have the four crystals of your Knight's, but that man is Zoicite human body reborn." King Endymion says punting at Alex.

"**HOLD UP THERE!** My name is Alexander Peter Waters!" Alex Yells turning red in the face. "Yes this is your reborn name like the Princes is Darien Shields….. Look I don't have long. The truth and the safety of the worlds is in the Crystal's. When the time comes you both will now what to do. He is coming for you!" the king says. In a flash of blinding gold light he is gone. Lining on the table is 3 Knight crystal's. around Alex neck is the Zoicite Crystal as a nickels and on Darien's neck is the gold Crystal it to as a nickels.

On the other side of town a huge dark shadow falls over an old run down building. When the shadow life's a huge castle now stands there. The   
castle had a dark fell to it. There where demon and evil gargoyles all over it. Looking at it would make you run and hide under your bed and that is all with out knowing what lives inside. Inside the castle a dark figurer stands looking out the window on to the city. "Earth I am back at long last and Princes Endymion its time for you to die at long last." says the dark figurer.

"I Negalord will have this plant. Scyrick come!" Negalord Yells Scyrick is a large hairy big fanged and clawed orange monster. "Yes my master." Scyrick says. "Go find that damn Princes and kill him." Negalord commands. Scyrick bows and disappears. "This time it ends Endymion!" Negalord shouts.

The next day Darien and Alex were running behind. "Darien you seen my math book?" Alex asks looking under the coach. "Ya its in the car." Darien replied. "oh how it get there?" Alex says screeching his head. "I don't know but lets go bro." Darien says standing at the door. Alex grebes his bag and runs out the door.

Being late was the lest of there trebles seeing how Scyrick was waiting for them. Darien and Alex came out of the building door to see Scyrick leaning on Darien's car. "hey Halloween is over man." Alex says. "my your runny Zoicite." Scyrick says. "wow how you know that!" Darien Yells. "I know all abut Zoicite and you Endymion." Scyrick says. "That's Prince Endymion to you." Alex says.

Alex throw his book beg at Scyrick. Scyrick doggies it but Darien gives him a hard side kick. Scyrick falls to the ground hard. "Nice team work now meet me team!" Scyrick yells standing up. Scyrick then shouts black light from his hands. The light talk the form of men direst in all black.

"wow not that is new all the monster I fight with the scouts were it no others." Darien says. "Go my Negafighters." Scyrick commands. The Negafighters attacks them head on. "Darien and Alex were over power and way out numbered.

"Darien I say this is a great time for Tuxedo mask!" Alex yells. "Yes is would be but with out Serena I cant Transform remember!" Darien replies as he is kicked to the ground. Beep beep beep rings out form Darien's watch. "hey we know were are late thank you!" Alex yells getting a hard right hook to the faces. "No its Amy she gave me this watch." Darien says. Darien push off a Negafighter and push a button on the watch.

A image of Amy appears on the watch screen. "Darien you there?" Amy says. "Umm yes Amy but now it not the best time." Darien says kicking of a Negafighter. "We know Darien the Sailor Scouts are coming back, but to help you for now all you need to do is call out Golden crystal transformation." Amy says and the watch returns to normal. "**Golden Crystal transformation!!**" Darien yells out.

The golden Crystal starts to glow a bright gold. A bright white light come over Darien malting off all the negafighters. Darien was lifted off the ground and was filled with a new unbelievable power. When the light lifts were Darien once stood now stands Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask looks for the must part the same. Except for on

His lift side was a sword and he was not warring his top hat. Tuxedo Mask draw the sword. "Wall old friend its been a ling time." Tuxedo Mask says. "My god its Excalibur." Alex says and gets kicked in to a car. "That's right Alex it is Excalibur and that spells the end for you." Tuxedo mask says and forms a Red Rose in this other hand. "so what you have your powers back and some old sword." Scyrick says. "This is not some old Sword its Excalibur the sword of legends and you have no chances of wining." Tuxedo mask says.

"I am so not scared. Tell me this Tuxedo Fricke. What will you do abut saving your friend. Negafighters get him!" Scyrick says and snaps his fingers. This just makes Tuxedo mask length. "huh what's so funny?" Scyrick says as the Negafighters drag Alex over. "Tuxedo Help me." Alex cry's out. Tuxedo grins and throws the rose hitting all the negafighters. Alex runs over to him. "Thank you Bro." Alex says. "I thank its time you hit the Sean Alex say Zoicite Crystal transform." Tuxedo mask says.

"**Zoicite**** Crystal Transform**!" Alex Yells. A bright blue light comes over Alex. Alex is filled with a rush of power. When the light lifts we can see a ball of water with something in side of it. The Water ball burst open and Zoicite lands with out a drop of water on him. Zoicite looked the same all but is uniform was now blue. "Oh hell yes it feels great to be back." Zoicite says.

Scyrick stumbles back. "Not Zoicite to Master I will need some help here." Scyrick yells. A dark beam of light hits him. "Oh Ya I can feel the power. Thank you master." Scyrick says. Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite Stand ready for whatever comes next.

Scyrick forms a ball of dark energy in his hands. He launshes it at Zoicite. Zoicite flips out of its why. "That was not nice at all" Zoicite says. Scyrick laughs "who says I wanted to be nice." He says. "wall maybe you need to cool off." Zoicite says. Zoicite forms a ball of water in his hands. "Play time is over! Zoicite Aqua blast!" Zoicite says and throws the ball at Scyrick. Scyrick was to big and hair and was unable to out run the ball of water. The ball hit Scyrick hard. "Tuxedo your up!" Zoicite says.

Tuxedo mask nods and lifts his sword to the sky. "Earth's burning Light!" Tuxedo mask says. The sword stats to glow. Tuxedo Mask swings the sword down hard cutting right in to Scyrick. Scyrick explodes in a black cloud. "Sweet we did it man." Zoicite says.

Tuxedo mask and Zoicite close there eyes and when thay open them there back to normal. "hey Darien gas what." Alex says "what bro." Darien replies. "I thank we are deftly late." Alex says with a smile. "Bro I don't thank we are going to make it." Darien replies. Alex and Darien get in to the car. "Ok were are we going?" Alex asks. "Have to get something." Darien says and they drive off.

Darien pulls up to a old parking garage. " what we doing here?" Alex ask. "dude just come on." Darien replies and they get out. The two walk over to the garage door. The door looks new and has a code pad on it. "I say that don't belong." Alex says. Darien chuckle and pouches in the code. The door slides open. Darien steps in side and flips on the lights.

Alex walks in and gasps out loud. In the gorge sits four cars. A blue fairy. A Green SUV. . One red firebird and a yellow corvette. "no way this are all yours man." Alex says. "True it's the Girls cars. "Nope there the Scouts cars. Don't you see the colors." Darien replies. "True 4 colors 4 cars." Alex says.

Darien walks over to the lift wall. Were four set of keys hang. "The girls asked me to give them away but I thout just maybe they would need them again." Darien says grabbing a green sate of keys. Darien throwing the keys at Alex.

"What's this for?" Alex says caching the keys. Darien points to the green SUV "if the girls are to come back they will need a car to read in." Darien says. "When are they going to be back on earth?" Alex asks. Darien just similes and opens the car gorge door. Alex clams in to the SUV and droves out to the street. Darien closes all the doors and jumps in to his car and the two drove off.

They drive to a grass filled. Darien gets out of his car and sits on the hoed. Alex walks over to him and leans on the car. "what we doing here?" Alex asks. "just watch man just watch." Darien says looking at the sky.

The clouds in the sky part and a large with light come down to the ground. "wow" Ales says and shield his eyes. He looks over at Darien. Darien is wearing his sunglass. The light lift and there stands five young ladies. Darien smiles. "Is that them?" Alex asks. "Yep Alex I give you the sailor scouts." Darien says.

Serena's eyes fall to Darien, she runs over to him. Darien jumps off the car and kiss Serena. Amy walks over to Alex. "I know you don't I?" Amy asks. "Umm I am Alex waters." Ales says and turns red. "Hold up Dare is that my SUV." Lita asks. "Yep." Alex says and throws her the keys. "we told you to give them away." Rei says. " True you did do that but I thought you need them again and I see I was right." Darien says. "Hey now who is the hoity." Mina asks. "Oh sorry this is Alex a.k.a Zoicite." Darien says "that's it I know I know you." Amy says "umm Darien were are they all staying." Alex asked all red in the face.

Serena smiles. "Its ok Alex we contacted are parents they side we can come home." Serena says. "Ya that's cool and all but what abut me?" Lita asks. "its ok Lita I asked mom and she side you can stay with us." Amy says. "thanks a lot Amy." Lita replies. "Hey you will need the code to get the other cars. There at the old hill street gorge and the code is 5982" Darien says. "Cool Darie see you tomorrow." Lita says. Amy, Rei and, Mina clime in to the SUV with Lita and drive off.

"Alex were do you live?" Serena asks. "right now I am with Darien." Alex says. The Three get in Darien's car and drive off to Serena's. "Thank you for the ride." Serena says and kiss Darien and get out. Serena is meat by her mom, dad and, Little brother.

Darien drives off to Alex and his places. The two young men get out of the car and go in to there apartment. "Good to be home." Alex says. Darien laughs out. Alex throw him self on the coach. "what's so funny?" Alex asks. "The why they acted when I side your Zoicite." Darien says. Darien walks inn to his room and fall on his bad. "Thank god there back." Darin says and Falls asleep. His golden crystal starts to glow. Darien dream of the day the moon and earth are at peaces.

Back at Negalord pales. Negalord pass up and down the hall. Negalord steps in to the light. The revels a large have man have demon. With red eyes. " I will stop you Endymion." Negalord says and thunder cash in the back gowned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**Thunder in the Storm**

The next day Darien awakes to the small of hotcake and bacon. "what the hold on Alex can't cook." Darien says. Darien gets up and Jumps in the shower then puts on his closes. When Darien open his door he is greeted with a big kiss from Serena. When Darien eye focus he was all the scouts were there. "Hutaru, Amara, Michelle and, Trista when you get here?" Darien asks. "3 am man 3 bloody am" Alex says. "The Princess side you my need all are help." Amara says. "So here we are." Trista adds.

"Yes here in my room!" Alex Yells. "Sorry Alex but it is the front room to." Lita says. Lita and Mina walk in holding plates of food. "Wow this is good." Alex says digging in to his food. "Lita is the beast cook there is." Serena says.

The group of friend finch off breakfast. "So you're Zoicite." Trista says. Serena, Rei, Lita and, Mina faces go white. "Yep that's me." Alex replies. "What this can't be." Lita says jumping to her feet. "Oh my god." Darien says laughing "What's so darn funny Darien!" Rei shouts. "I told you this last night." Darien says still Laughing. "This is true." Amy Adds. "Please he on the side of good now as one of Darien's Knights." Michelle says.

"That's right… But how did you know that?" Darien asks. "What I can't help Amy figurer out the mystery of the crystals?" Michelle replies. "Michelle is the one how broke the code that gave us the info on how you can Transform." Amy says. "Um question?" Alex says holding up his hand. "Yes Alex." Amy says. "What is with the Crystals I have all my past memories back but I do not ember them?" Alex says. " Ya Amy same here." Darien adds. "Wall they are the garden crystals made by your grandfather and his Knights. They hold all the power of the earth." Amy expends. "Ok cool but why are they nickels now?" Darien asks. "Wall other the ancient war all must all of there power was gone. To insure that the true power of Tuxedo Mask got to the right heir. They were formed in to the nickels you were now." Amy expends. "Hey Darien now I know what you have to find them mean's." Alex says. "Yes I know it means that I have to find my Knights." Darien replies. "Wall fine mister knows it all." Alex says smugly.

"Wow." Lita says looking out the window. "What is it Lita?" Rei asks. There is a storm coming." Lita says. "How do you know that?" Alex asks. "Lita has the power to sense storms." Hutaru says. The day out side was nice and beautiful sun day. "Um ladies we need to be going." Amara says. "Ya we need to start looking for are new enemy and the other Knights." Amy says. All the girls leave. "Wow and you did this all the time Darien?" Alex asks looking over the ass that was there front room. "Oh Ya." Darien says smiling picking up some Plats. "And you just love having them back don't you." Alex asks. "You know it man." Darien replies.

Alex clicks on the TV. The man on the TV was talking abut a bright new fighter. "This Yong man just seemed to come out of no where." the reporter says. The camera slides to the young fighter. A man that looked a lot like Nephlite.

"Hey Darien come look at this." Alex says turning it up. Darien walked in and looks at the TV. "This Yong Man's name is Oz Randall." The reporter says. "I don't know I was always an ok fighter but one day I was just the best. It was all most like I was trained to guard some one. " Oz says. "Now that's funny." Alex says. "Ya and how mach you want to bet the day he started being the best was the day we meat." Darien says.

Later that day we join up with are hero's at the park. "So he just was the best?" Amy says. "And it was like he had some one to geared." Mina adds. "That's what he side on the TV." Alex says. "And you two thank its Nephrite?" Serena asks. "Yes and he looks a lot like him and Nephrite was the best fighter of the Knights." Darien says.

"Wall then let's go see him." Rei says. "Oh ya and Say Hi there we thank you're a Knight that was in a war a 1000 years ago." Mina says sarcastically. "Maybe not like that but I say Rei is right." Lita says getting to her feet.

In the castle of Negalord a long man like monster with sword instead of hands walks in to the throw room. "Good Cuter I have lord of were an Earth Knight is. Go and kill him before the Princes can awaken him." Negalord says. "Yes my master." Citer says and bows the teleports off.

A few hours later we join are hero's out side Oz's School of Fighting. "A School of fighting now that was a hard name to thank up." Rei says. "What you want some hared man." Oz Says walking up. "Um wall I." Rei says. Lita laughs out. "Wow you have a nice laugh." Oz says. Lita blush a little. Darien walks up to Oz and put out his hand. "Hi I am Darien." Darien says. "I am Oz… Um sorry but do I know your?" Oz asks.

"Maybe in a past life." Darien replies. "Ya maybe that's it. So are these your friends?" Oz asks. "Oh yes this is Serena, Amy, Alex, Rei, Lita and, Mina." Darien says pointing to them. They all wave. "Nice to meat you all. How can I help you to night?" Oz Says. "Wall Um dose the name Princes Endymion means something to you?" Alex asks Oz goes a little white in the faces "Umm nope sorry can't help you." Oz Says and walks off.

"Ok that was rude." Alex says. "Ya I thank he knows more then he like to say." Amy Adds. "I am with you two but we can't just stay out here all night." Serena says. "Um why dong I stay behind you know if are new enemy come for him and all." Lita says. "Oh I thank Lita just wants to see him again." Serena says. This makes Lita blush more. "See I know it." Serena says. "Good Idea Lita." Darien says. The gang gasps out. "Um it is?" Serena asks. "Ya here Lita you may need this." Darien says handing her the Nephrite stone. "Wow that's…" Alex says. "Yes Alex it's the Nephlite stone Lita all you half to do is get him to say Nephrite Crystal Transformation." Darien says cutting off Alex.

Have a hero has past sense the others lift. Lita happily sits out side waiting for Oz to come back out. "Oh man Serena was right I do just want to see him again." Lita says. Just then all of the students come running out scramming. "What the hell?!?" Lita Yells. Lita jumps to her feet and runs in to the school Transforming in to sailor Jupiter. Upon her entry she finds Oz being attacked by cuter and the negafighters. "All right you creeps back off him now!" Sailor Jupiter says. "I am the Great and power fall Cuter just who are you?" Cuter says. "Me I am the beautiful Scout of thunder. Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter stats.

Cuter just steers at her us if he was scanning her over. "So you are a sailor scout." Cuter says. "Ya I am and if you're done playing 20 questions let him go!" Sailor Jupiter yells. "You mast be joking me! Negafighter get her." Cuter demands. "What the hell are they?" Sailor Jupiter says dropping in to her frightening stances.

The Negafighters charged at Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter fought as hard as she could. "**JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"** Sailor Jupiter yells and strikes down a hand full of the Negafighters, but in the end was just over powered by there shearer numbers. Upon a blow to the stomach Jupiter dropped the Nephlite stone. It rolled to Oz's feet. At once Oz felt a rush of power.

"What is going on what is this power I feel?" Oz asks. "So that is what the Nephlite stone is." Cuter says. What cuter says the word Nephlite it was as if Oz was empowered with a new will. The will to get that stone. Cuter goes to destroy it but before he was able to Oz daze a drop sweep kick. This sends cuter to the flower hard. "Sorry Cuter but this stone is mine." Oz says picking up the stone. Cuter jumps to his feet. "So what you got your Stone back you still don't know what to do with it!" cuter says laughing.

"This is you are wrong. Oz all you need to say is Nephlite crystal Transformation." Sailor Jupiter Yells kicking off a Negafighter. Oz looks at Cuter and just smiles. "No!" Cuter yells and runs at Oz. "**NEPHRITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!!**" Oz yells. The Crystal starts to glow a bright green and lighting started raining down all over the place. The lighting hit the Negafighters there were on Sailor Jupiter plowing them up. It all so hit Cuter sending him flaying. Then it all meat up and blasted Oz. When the smoked cleared there stud Nephrite. "Oh ya that's right Nephrite is back baby!" Nephrite says. "Damn it Master I have failed you." Cuter says. "That's right boy oh! Lighting Sword" Nephlite says.

A sword made up of lighting forms in his right hand. "Wow that's so cool." Sailor Jupiter says. All of a sadden there is a flash of black light and Cuter is gone.

"Hey ware's he go the party was just starting?" Nephrite says. Sailor Jupiter and Nephrite turn back in to Lita and Oz. "So Darien and Alex were right abut you." Lita says. "Yes and they were right I do know the name Princes Endymion. I have been having a dream abut a man by that name." Oz says. "Why didn't you say that?" Lita asks. "Umm wall I did not want you to thank I was crazy." Oz says going red and the faces. Lita's face goes bright red.

Over at the hilltop temple we join up with the others scouts and are two young men. "I don't know if it was a good idea to live Lita like that." Rei says. "She will be just fine after all its Lita were talking abut. If a monster attacks she will just kick its ass." Serena says. Darien and Alex gasp and exchange looks. "Oh god we forgot!" Darien yells getting to his feet. "Forgot what?" Mina asks. "The Monster's have foot solders called Negafighters with them." Alex replies.

The group jump to there feet and ran to the door after hearing that news. Rei throws the door open and there stands Lita and Oz. "Hey all." Lita says with a wave and smile. "Lita your ok." Darien says. "You bet I am and I give you the newest member of your team, Nephlite the knight of thunder." Lita says. "Yep that right I am back and ready to kick some ass." Oz says.

At the dark castle of Negalord is passing in front of a bowing Cuter. "I am sorry master for felling you." Cuter says. "Sorry… you're sorry I give you the easy task of killing one damn Knight before he gets he's power and you can't do that." Negalord says. Negalord form a red ball of energy in his lift hand. "Now now my love don't kill him. Let us give him more Nega Power and if he fells this time they will kill him." says an evil woman's voices. "Your right my dark Queen." Negalord says. "This time I will kill you Princess Serenity!" Says the women. As she steps out of the shadow we can see it's that dark queen of evil Queen Beryl. Negalord forms a ball of black energy in his right hand and lunches it at Cuter. Cuter is empowered with more nega energy "Go now Cuter and do as your Told! Kill! Kill! Kill!" Negalord yells.

Back at Rei's the team is getting the down low on what happened back at Oz school of fighting. "so your saying once the stone hit your foot you know it was yours?" Darien asks. "That's right Princes. I don't know how I know but I know." Oz Replied "It has to be the power of are crystal." Alex says. "Yes they mast hold all the knowledge of your pasts lives." Amy says. "Then that's it we jest get them to hold the crystal's." Serena says. "Ya it's that easy Meatball head." Rei says. "Don't call me that!" Serena Yells.

Just then Luna and Artemis run in. "wow whose cat's?" Oz asks. "Wall the black one is mine. Her name is Luna." Serena says. "And this big man is mine he is Artemis." Mina says picking up Artemis. "There is no time for all this." Luna shouts. Alex and Oz jump back. "What the hell?" Alex says. "Did that cat just spook?" Oz asks. "No she specked." Artemis says. "Are you two going to be ok?" Lita asks. They just nod. "You don't rember Luna and Artemis?" Amy asks. "Alex I know I told you abuts them." Darien says.

"Scouts there is no time a monster is down town." Luna says. Oz and Lita look at each other. "It's Cuter!" They yell. "Who?!" the others yell. "Cuter is the monster that attacked us." Lita says. "Time for scout power!" Artemis yells. "Knights let suet up!" Darien says.

"**MOON COMIC POWER!**" Serena yells and turns in to Sailor Moon. "**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!**" Amy yells and turns in to Sailor Mercury. "**MARS CRYSTAL POWER!**" Rei yells and turns in to Sailor Mars. "**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!**" Lita yells and turns in to Sailor Jupiter. "**VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!**" Mina yells and turns in to sailor Venus.

"**GOLDEN CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**" Darien yells and turns in to Tuxedo mask. "**ZOICITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**" Alex Yells and Turns in to Zoicite. "**NEPHRITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**" Oz Yells and turns in to Nephrite.

At the down town shopping canter. We see people running all over the places. Cuter has trapped a girl and is abut to cut into her. As he drops his sword down there is a flash of red light and in the groined in fount of Cuter is a red rose. Cuter spin's to see Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon standing on a sigh above him.

"Stop right there." Sailor moon says. "Attacking insist people. You are lower then low." Tuxedo mask says. "I am sailor moon." Sailor moon says. "And I am Tuxedo mask." Tuxedo mask says. "In the Name of the moon." sailor moon says. "And in the name if the Earth." Tuxedo mask says. "We will punish you." They say together. "We are here to punish you to." says the sailor scouts jumping in front of Cuter. "And don't for get us." the Knights say and jump in. "We are the Global Knights." They say.

"So you're the big bad sailor scouts." cuter says. "That's right." Sailor Mars says. "And the Global Knights." Cuter says. "That's us." Zoicite Says. "It looks like I am out numbered ha ha ha." Cuter says and throws up his arms and a black light shuts out of them. The black light turns in to a large group of Negafighters. "So this must be the Negafighters you told us abut Tuxedo mask." Sailor moon says. "Yep that's them." Tuxedo mask replies.

"Get Them!" Cuter yells out and a all out bra starts. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor moon dabble team Cuter. Wall the others take on the Negafighters. "**ZOICITE AQUA BLAST!**" Zoicite yells and blast a group of Negafighters. "**NEPHRITE THUNDER SWORD!**" Nephrite yells and cuts in to a group of Negafighters.

"**MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!**" Sailor Mercury says and blasts some Negafighters. "**MARS FLAME SNIPER!**" Sailor Mars says and burns a group of negafighters to a crisp. "**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!**" Sailor Jupiter Yells and destroys anther group of Negafighters. "**VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY CHARM!**" Sailor Venus says and blows up the last bet of the Negafighters.

"Ok Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask it's all you." Sailor Mercury says. "Cuter you rein of evil stops here!" Tuxedo Mask shouts drawing Excalibur. "Is that right?" Cuter asks. "Yes! **EARTHS BURNING LIGHT!**" Tuxedo Mask says and Excalibur starts to glow. Tuxedo mask cuts in to Cuter but this only stuns him. "NO way!" Nephrite says. "Sailor moon finish this!" Tuxedo masks say. Sailor Moon smiles and nods. She clues her eyes and the moon Scepter forms in her hands. "**Moon Scepter Elemination!**" Sailor moon says and attacks Cuter making him blow up. "We did it." Nephrite says "Ya we all make one hell of a Team." Sailor Jupiter says. "I thank that is the point. Lets Go Team." Tuxedo Mask says and the Group disappears.

At the Dark Castle Negalord is just a little mad. "Damn Them!" He yells out. "Come now my dark king we will kill them." Queen Beryl says. Negalord composes him self. "Your right me Queen." He says. "It's all most time Princess soon I will becoming for your life." Beryl says. Negalord and her start laughing a dark and evil laugh.

At the Park the two teams are hanging out. Alex is under a tree reading a book. Amy spots him and walks over. "Hey what you doing all by your self?" Amy asks. Alex slow looks up and smiles. "It looks like I am not by my self." he says. Amy gives him a little kick. "I like to Study under this tree." Alex says. "We just one are first fight as a new team and your studding." Amy says with a big smile. "This is true, but you have no room to talk." Alex says pointing to the book in Amy's hand. "Your studding two." He adds. Amy's face goes red as she sits next to him. "Your right this is a nice Tree." she says.

Just then it starts to rain. "What the!" Alex Yells. "Told you it was going to rain." Lita says laughing. The group all runs for shelter all but Lita and Oz "I love the Rain." Oz says. Hearing this makes Lita smile. "I know what you mean." Lita says.

Darien and Serena stands there holding each other. "I missed you so mach Darien." Serena says holding him tighter. "As did I." Darien says. The to Lover's kiss. "But we are together now let us enjoy that." Darien says. The two Kiss again this time it was a deep and loving kiss as thunder crash in the back gowned.

Later that night we join up with Rei at her temple. She is prying in front of the fire. "Ph great power of the flames show me are new enemy." Rei says the fire grows bigger. Rei opens her eyes to see a image of Negalord and the shadow of a woman be hind him. "So you're what we are facing." Rei says. Her eyes fall to the women's shadow. "And just how are you." Rei asks.

Rei closes her eyes and the flames die down. "Oh Great spirits show me the name of are new enemy. Rei says and opens her eyes. The smock of the fire wrights **NEGALORD**. Negalord?" Rei says and there is a crash of thunder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Acting like a hero**

Let us once again join the team hanging out in the park. "Two Knights lift." Alex says. "Not Really." Says male voices. "What who's there." Darien shouts. The Group starts looking around. Luna and Artemis spot a red tailed hawk setting in a tree over Alex. "I was stating to wonder when you show up." Luna says. "Luna you know me I love to show up at the right time." Says the hawk. "Ok talking cats and now a talking bird." Oz Says.

"Tobias nice to see you again." Artemis says. "You two cat man." Tobias replies. "Ok and you are?" Darien asks. "That harts Prices you don't rember your garden." Tobias says flying down on to Darien shoulder. "My Garden?" Darien says. "Yep thank of me as a bird form of Artemis." Tobias says. "Ya but I look batter." Artemis says.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Rei says. "Oh ya sorry Rei you were saying." Serena replies. "The new enemy name is Negalord." Rei explains. "So it's him again." Tobias says. "Ya your Grandfather and father fought with him shortly after the great war." Tobias says. "Wow but if they fought him what's he doing here?" Alex asks. "They did not destroy him they band him to the darkness of space." Tobias explains. "Wall it look's like he is back." Oz says. "Yes and we have little time we most find the rest of the Knights." Only then with the power of the sailor scouts and the Global Knights can we stop him." Tobias says.

In the dark palsies we see Negalord passing up and down in the thrown room. "Come know me king it's not that bad." Beryl says. "Not that bad! Not that bad you say. Two more knights and the princes will be able to unlock the power of the royal blood line." Negalord Yells. "Then let us kill the next Knight first." Beryl says. "And just how would you like me to do that!" Negalord shouts. Beryl throws a news paper at Negalord feet.

Negalord picks it up. On the front page there is a Picher of a man out front of a new Performing arts theater. "What this all abut?" Negalord says. "That man is Kunzite." Beryl replies. "Are you share?" Negalord asks. "Oh yes I know my own Generals. That is him." Beryl says with a devilish grin.

Negalord snaps his finger and an all red man dressed and black appears before them "Yes Master." Says the man. "Borgon I have some one I want you to kill." Negalord say holding up the paper. "At once." Borgon says and diapers. "So your using demon's now." Beryl says. "Yes I am. The week monsters seem not to work so I will call on my demons. Let us see how see what my demon's can do. " Negalord says with a dark laugh.

We join up with the group walking down the main street. "What are we doing here to day?" Lita asks. "We need stuff for are new Places." Darien says. "Oh ya you two moved." Rei says. "Yep Darien got us a sweet five bed room places that was in are price range." Alex says.

The Group walk past the new Theater. Rei and Mina stopped cold. "Hey hold up were is Rei and mina?" Serena says. The group turns around to see the two girl's standing there. "Hey what gives?" Serena says as the group walks back to them. "I can fell a word power coming form here." Rei says. "Ok then I get why Rei stopped but why you mina?" Lita asks.

Mina Just punts to a Poster hanging on the theater doors. It's of the man form the paper. Under the man is the name Mike Callings. "He looks so dreamy." Mina says all red feast. "An actor." Alex says. "The poster says he is a new up and coming actor." Oz says. "I wander what's the play he is doing." Mina says. "Umm it called.…" Darien says and goes white in the faces. "Darie?" Lita asks. Darien points to the name of the play. The group gasps out. The plays name is. The Hunt for Princes Endymion. "That can't be only we know that name." Oz says. "Yes us Knights" Alex says.

"You're thanking his a Knight?" Amy asks. "Yes I man look it says he write the play." Alex says. "Ya and look at him he looks a lot like Kunzite." Oz says. "So we need to talk to this guy." Darien says. Luna and Artemis come running up and Tobias fly's up. "Scotts we got treble." Luna says. "That is right Knights its time to suet up!" Tobias Yells

"**MOON COMIC POWER!**" Serena yells and turns in to Sailor Moon. "**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!**" Amy yells and turns in to Sailor Mercury. "**MARS CRYSTAL POWER!**" Rei yells and turns in to Sailor Mars. "**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!**" Lita yells and turns in to Sailor Jupiter. "**VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!**" Mina yells and turns in to sailor Venus.

"**GOLDEN CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**" Darien yells and turns in to Tuxedo mask. "**ZOICITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**" Alex Yells and Turns in to Zoicite. "**NEPHRITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**" Oz Yells and turns in to Nephrite.

At the outskirts of town Borgon is making light work of docks and shipping Yards. "This is to easy." Borgon says throwing energy ball. "Hey you stop right there!" Sailor moon says. "So you have come at last." Borgon says as he turns to faces the scouts and Knights. Sailor Mars gasping for air seeing Borgon. "You're no monster." Sailor Mars says. "That's right I am a demon." Borgon explains. "Monster or demon what your doing to the people is unforgivable." Tuxedo Mask says. "And we will not let you keep this up." Sailor Moon says. "To bad I have no time for you. Negafighters!" Borgon says. The Negafighters appear and Borgon diapers. "Let's get this over with fast?" Sailor Jupiter says. The fight was on. There ware Negafighter ever were. "We are why out numbered here." Nephrite says being kicked in to a boat. The Negafighters contend to beat on are hero's.

Mean wile at the theater hall Borgon was attacking Mike. Mike comes running out of the Thither. "Some one help me!" Mike Yells. Borgon comes running out after him blowing up the downers. "There no uses running form me Knight!" Borgon Yells.

Tobias fly's up and Luna and Atriums run up to the Knight and scouts. "The Demon is after Mike!" Tobias says. "Great but we are a little tied up right now." Zoicite says. "Give me the crystal." Says a female hock flying up. "TARA!" Tobias yells. "Yes I am back to but the crystals now!" Tara says. "Here go fast Tara, Tobias go with her!" Tuxedo Mask says and pushes of one of the Negafighters and throws the stone. Tara grabs it in her talon and her and Tobias fly off.

Back at Mike. Borgon has pined Mike down. "Time to die!" Borgon says and claws form on his right hand. "Mike get ready to catch." Tara says. "What the who side that?" Mike asks. The two hawks swoop down. Tobias goes in and attacks Borgon's faces. Tara drops the stone in Mike hand.

"What is this?" Mike says. "Yell out Kunzite Crystals Transformation." Tara Yells. "What the did that hawk just talk?" Mike asks. "There is no time just do it!" Tara Yells. Borgon nocks Tobias to the gowned. "That's It! **KUNZITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**"Mike Yells and a hurricane covers him and Mike is filled with power. Once the wind dies down Kunzite now stands there. "All right demon now you pay for what you have done." Kunzite says. "No way you got your powers back… So what you can't stop me." Borgon says. "That is fight and now I will show them to you." Kunzite says. Borgon stumbles back. "**Kunzite Hurricane**." Kunzite Yells and Borgon is engulfed in a hurricane and blow to bits. "Nice work Kunzite." Tara says flying up. Kunzite puts his arm out and Tara Lands on it. "All this time you could talk." Kunzite says. "yes but I hade to." Tara says. "Have the other been awaked?" Kunzite asks. "Yes but there in a heated battle." Tobias says flying over head.

Meanwhile are hero's are still trying to fight off the negafighters. "This cant be happening." Sailor Mars says being dog piled on. "You're so right how ca we lose!" Sailor Venus Yells after getting a hard kick to the faces. "**Kunzite world wild!**" Kunzite yells and the Negafighters are blown off the team and in to bits. "What the?" Sailor moon says as Tuxedo Mask helps her up. Kunzite come Walking up with the two hawk's on his shoulders. "Kunzite!" Tuxedo Mask Yells. "Yes my Princes." Kunzite says bowing. "Rice up my old Friend and welcome back." Tuxedo mask says "Thank you it's nice to see you all again." Kunzite says. "That was one powerful movie back there." Sailor Venus says. "True but you have no room to talk My Lady Venus." Kunzite says. Sailor Venus just melts as her faces goes red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Old Friends**

Let Us now join our hero's at Rei's temple. "It's been so long." Darien comments look over the temple. "Yes it has I have forgotten how mach I loved it here." Rei replies. Serena franticly funs around the Temple. "Um Darien is she like this all the time?" Mike asks. "Dude you have no clue." Darien says with an ear to ear grain. "Serena what are you doing!" Rei yells. "Looking for your boy Chad." Serena says.

The Group goes died quit. Alex, Oz and, mike exchange looks of confusion. "Ok I will bit who is Chad?" Oz asks. "Chad was my Boyfriend." Rei says with a sigh. "Was?" Alex asks. "Ya we broke up when I left for the Moon." Rei explains. "No Rei you told him to get lost." Lita says. "That's right." Mina adds. "Why would you do that Rei?" Mike asks. "Why! Why! I will tell you why. My place was on the moon with the Princess and Chad's was here!" Rei yells. "Ok Ok sorry I asked." Mike says baking up fast.

"Ok let us not fight." Amy says. "Amy is right we only have one more Knight to find." Alex says "Yes then the five head Knights with once again be together." Tobias says. "And then the Power of the Royal blood line wall awakens." Tara adds. "What is the Power of the Royal Blood Line?" Darien asks. "All we were ever told was it an unbelievable power." Tobias replies. "It's more to the power of Tuxedo Mask." Tara says. Darien looks down at his Crystal. "What's wrong Hun?" Serena asks. "Oh its nothing buns." Darien replies. "Come on you can tell me honey." Serena says hugging him. "Its just we know so little abut my true powers." Darien says.

At the castle of Negalord. "Damn it there is only one Knight to be found!" Negalord Yells. "Yes the last Knight is Jedite. The youngest of the five." Beryl says. "Master let me seek out this Knight." Says a green man with spikes all over him. "So Speer you want this job?" Negalord asks. "Oh yes my master." Speer says. "Then go!" Negalord commands and Speer vanishes.

Two weeks have past and the search for Jedite as gone very cold. Let us once again join are heroes in the park. Where a far is starting up. "This is so cool." Alex says. "Ya the fastable of talent is a nice idea." Amy says. "Ya it's nice to see all the new talent." Mike says. "Oh ya thank you for inviting us." Darien says. "On no thanks need I thought we all need a little time off." Mike says. Mina runs up grabbing Mikes hand. "Mike you are acting to day right?" Mina asks. "Yes My lady Venus I am." Mike says smiling. "Sweet told you Serena" Mina says sticking her tuing out at Serena.

Just Then Serena spots something out of the corer of her eyes. "It can be." Serena says and funs off. "Wall it's almost show time. Mina can I have my hand back?" Mike asks looking at there hands. Mina's goes red. "Umm oh ya sorry abut that." Mina says and let's go. "Good Luck." the group says. "Thanks all." Mike says and heads off. "This is going to be so tautly cool." Mina says all goggle eyed. Darien starts looking for Serena. "He you all seen were Serena got off to?" He asks. "nope." the Group replies. "That meatball head." Darien says. "Lets go set down Serena will find us." Rei says and they walk off.

Serena runs up to the group and sits between Darien and Rei. Serena gives Rei an ear to ear Smile. "Ok Meatball head what are you up to?" Rei asks. "What ever do you mean Rei?" Serena says very phaishisly. "Be quit Mike is on after the nixed acted." Mina yells.

"Next Up is a boy from this very city. Playing is gutter **Chad!**" The unsir says. "Chad!?!" Rei Yells jumping to her feet. As the certain goes up we can see Chad standing there with his gutter. Rei eyes go fish ball sighs as she slow sits down. "This song goes out to the girl with fire in her eyes and song in her heart." Chad says and starts playing a moving and pashint song. "All right Chad!" Serena yells.

Darien steers at Chad. The Jedite stone starts to glow. "Darien looks!" Alex shuts and points to Darien's pocket. "The Jedite stone is glowing." Oz says. "I know it that song, Chad is Jedite." Darien says. "If Chad is really we need to go talk to him." Serena says. "Wall look once Mike is done lets grab him and go talk to Chad." Rei says. "Now that's a good idea." Serena says.

As Rei said once Mike act was over they grabbed him and started looking for Chad. "Chad is Jedite that is so crazy." Mike says. "You speak as if you know him?" Rei says. "Wall kind of. I never know his name but he played some of the music at the theater." Mike replies. "So Chad joined up with the theater after we left?" Serena asks. "Ya I say so." Mike says. "There he is." Lita says punting at Chad. The group fan over to Chad. "Hey all." Chad says with a wave. "Um Hi Chad." Rei says turning red. "Hi Rei you looking good I see." Chad says blushing. "Wall is this sweet or what." Serena says. "Why Sweet." Mina adds.

"Chad we really need to talk to you." Darien says. "Yes I know." Chad replies. "You know?" Rei asks. "That's right I know, I had a dream that you would be coming." Chad says. "Then you know why we are here." Mike says. "Yes you are here to give me back my Jedite Crystal." Chad says holding out his hand. Darien places the Crystal in his hade and it start to glow then turns in to a nickels like the others.

Rei look a little confused. "What's wrong Rei?" Chad asks slipping on the nickels. "You side you had a dream abut this?" Rei asks. "Yes a little was back I started dreaming abut all this coming to pass." Chad says. "I am beating I was the same day this all started." Darien says. Just then Speer appears be for them. "So you fund the last Knight. It will not mater I will kill you all." Speer says. "You thank so do you?" Serena says. "Ok boys lets do it!" Darien yells.

"**MOON COMIC POWER!**" Serena yells and turns in to Sailor Moon. "**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!**" Amy yells and turns in to Sailor Mercury. "**MARS CRYSTAL POWER!**" Rei yells and turns in to Sailor Mars. "**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!**" Lita yells and turns in to Sailor Jupiter. "**VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!**" Mina yells and turns in to sailor Venus.

"**GOLDEN CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**" Darien yells and turns in to Tuxedo mask. "**ZOICITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**" Alex Yells and Turns in to Zoicite. "**NEPHRITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**" Oz Yells and turns in to Nephrite. "**KUNZITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**" Mike Yells and turns in to Kunzite. "Chad your up." Tuxedo mask says. "Right! **JEDITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!**" Chad Yells and is covered in fire. The fire rages to the sky. Once it dies down Jedite now stands there in an all red uniform.

Speer just stands there. "So you're the big bad sailor Scouts and Global knights." Speer says. "that's right." Nephrite says. "Ya the once that will kick your sorry demon ass!" Sailor Jupiter shouts. "Is that so?" Speer says. In a flash of black light Negalord and Queen Beryl appears before them. "My lord My Lady." Speer says bowing. The sailor scouts and Tuxedo mask gasp out in shock. "Beryl it cant be we defatted you a long time ago." Sailor moon says. "Yes but I was brought back to be the wife of Negalord." Queen Beryl says. "So you're Negalord I have been dreaming abut that name! **JEDITE FIRE BARD STORM**!" Jedite yells and a 100 bard's of fire fly right at Negalord. Negalord just buts his hands up and the bard's and Jedite go flying. Jedite hits in to a tree hard.

The Group runs over to Jedite. "Jedite are you ok?" Tuxedo Mask asks helping him up. "Yes I am fine but know I really want to burn this dude up!" Jedite says getting to his feet. "Jedite your little power will not heat me." Negalord says. "mater I thought you were going to let me have him." Speer says. "yes I was going to let you Kill the one Knight but that was before he got his powers back, but now that they are two team." Negalord says. Queen Beryl snaps her fingers and a blue female demon appears. "Shegone will help you know Speer." Queen Beryl says and her and Negalord disappear.

"Two Monster's now that new." Sailor Venus says. "We are Demon you blond bimbow!" Shegone Yells. Demon or Monster you all will die the same!" Sailor Venus Yells back. "Let us see who dies today." Speer says and the fight was on. The Knight take on Speer and the scouts go after Shegone. The fight was going to are hero's Tell Shegone and Speer called on there Negafighters. Then the tables turned on are hero's

"**URANUS WORLD SHAKING!**" Sailor Uranus Yell and an energy ball destroys have of the Negafighters. "**PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!**" Sailor Pluto says and destroys the rest of the Negafighters. They all look to the trees to see Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and, Saturn. "Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon do it!" Sailor Saturn yells.

The Moon Scepter forms in sailor moon's hands. "Right **Moon Scepter Elimination!**" Sailor moon shouts and Shegone is destroyed. "You're Up Tuxedo." Sailor Neptune says. Tuxedo mask nods and Draws Excalibur. "EARTHS** BURNING LIGHT!**" Tuxedo mask Yells and cuts right in to Speer making him blow up in black smoke.

"All right we did it." Jedite says. "Down boy this if far from over." Sailor Uranus says. "She is so right Negalord and Queen Beryl are still our there." Zoicite says. "And with throws to working together we are in for a long fight." Sailor moon says. The sun starts to set and are two team of hero's are left thanking what will Negalord and Queen Beryl throw at them next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Awaking

We now join Darien, Oz, Serena and Lita in Darien and Alex new front room. "wow this place is huge." Oz says. " Ya I know." Darien replies "Ok Dare we are here what is it you wanted to talk abut?" Lita asks. "wall is was thanking seeing how we are a new grope of Friends it would be fun to do something as a group." Darien Explained. "that is a Great idea." Serena adds.

"Ya Man its a Sweet Idea. what you have in mind?" Oz asked. "Wall I was thanking abut camping." Darien says. "that sounds like a lot of fun." Lita says. "there is just one little problem with that." Serena says. "what's that?" Darien asks. "We don't own camping stuff." Serena replies. "Leave that to me. You all just get them to the camp site." Oz says. "Really?" Serena asks. "Ya its cool Blondie." Oz says. Serena shouts him a look and he backs in to a wall.

One Week later eight Car's pull up to the camp site. The site had two xl tenants. one for the boys and one for the girls. there were two red sleeping begs, two blue, two green, one pink, one black, one white and, one Orange. there also was two big ice chest and one big fire places with a nice fire going. "wow this places is bad ass." Mike says. "Oz you got all this stuff?" Lita asks. "Yep its my polisher see I never had real friends." Oz says. "wall you do now." Serena says smiling. the hole group smiles and nods.

The Group unpack there stuff at the fire. Chad comes over holding his gaiter. " You going to play for us?" Rei asks. Chad smiles and hands her some sheet music. "Only of your sing." He Replies. "Oh Star night good song." Rei says. After Rei and Chad perform are group of hero's spend there time romancing. "say were are the others?" Alex asks. " The outer scouts don't really team up with us if there is no monster." Amy Expands. "Or Demon as it was." Rei says. "Ya who now demon's were real." Mina says. "wall I say us." Mike says smiling.

"Hey buns look." Darien says and points at a sleeping Luna and Artemis. "there so cute." Serena says. "So in this time they are together are they." Tobias says sitting next to Tara on a tree branch. "Yep and will have there own little girl in a couple of years." Lita says. "Yep Little Dianna." Mina adds. "ok how would you know that?" Oz asks. "We have seen and been to the future." Darien says. "Back up rewind and stop! you been were?" Chad asks. "We all have been to the future." Rei replies. "Yep seen are future selves and all that." Serena says. "so were we there?" Alex asks. "wall umm no." Darien says with a puzzled look. " Hey if we learned anything form all that its the future is all we Changing." Serena says. The hole team just look dum fund at her. "what I cant be right some times? after all I have changed I did role the moon." Serena says.

In the dark castle of are villains. Negalord and Queen Beryl plot there next move. "Negalord my dark love all the knights are together you know what that means." Beryl says. "yes the awaking but I have a plane to shop that form happing. Nrobso, Notlad show your self." Negalord commands. Two green Human looking beings with red eyes and pointy ear's appear before him. "Oh forest demons." Beryl says. "Yes seeing how Endymion and his Knights are in the woods." Negalord says with a evil grin. "Master." the two say as then bow at his feet. "the five Knights are ones again together I want them dead before the awaking can ever happen!" Negalord yells. "Yes Master." Nrobso says. "At ones Master." Notlad says and the two disappear. "this just my work my love." Beryl says as the two leaps.

Back at the camp site the team has turned for the night. "all were dreaming nicely of happy things. Out of the blue something walks Darien up. Darien puts his hand on the ground to push off with as he daze is heat with a unbelvable since of pane all over him. Darien shouts up. "Wow!" Darien says and get out of the tent and looks at the moonless sky. "not a good sign. Darien says. Serena is sitting be the fire. "Cant sleep Hun?" Serena asks. "Ya bad Dreams Buns." Darien says sitting next to her. "No Moon and bad Dreams that is really a bad omen." Serena says trying to smiles. Darien just nods. As the camp fire lights up Serena Darien thanks that she has change so much form the meatball head he meet thaws years ago. Before Darien and Serena know it was morning. The team wakes up to the small of eggs and bacon. After getting there normal close on they walk out of the tents to see Darien and Serena cooking. "Hey you two what gives?" Lita asks. "Its called breakfast." Serena says.

The group eats there breakfast and then besides to go for a hick. The forest was so beautiful. Darien was having so much fun he did not see a tree rot and tripped fight over it. Darien throw his hands forwards to catch him self but the secant his hands hit the dart he was field with over welling pain. "OH GOD THE PAIN!" Darien scrams. "DARIEN!" the group yells running over to him. Alex and Chad pick him up. "what happened." Oz asks. "He just tripped over a little rot. I don't see how that hurt so bad." Alex says.

Darien slow regains his color "It was not the rot." Darien whispers. "then what?" Mike asks. "The rot did not hurt me." Darien says standing on his own. "Then what happened Bro?" Alex asks. "When I touched the Earth i could feel its pain and Trust me there is a lot of it." Darien says. "How can this be?" Mike asks. "Its one of the Powers of being the Prince of Earth." Amy replies. "and there is something wrong with this Forest." Darien adds. "What do you mean Hun?" Serena asks "Its hard to explain but its like there is a dork ora in the forest." Darien says.

Just then the wind picked up. It was so bad is blow are hero's over. making Darien once again teach the gowned. "This is it! The dark ora!" Darien yells. "We cant hold out." Mina says. "Mike your on!" Darien Shouts. "Kunzite Crystal transformation!" Mike Yells and is empowered. "Here me wind I Kunzite the Knight of wind commend you to stop at ones!" Kunzite yells and the wind stops.

"so i see its True you are back." Notlad says and him and Nrobso walk our form behind a tree. "Nice a new team of Negalosers demons." Oz says. "Oz this is not the time for jokes." Darien says getting to his feet. "You are so right Endymion." Notlad says. "Yes its time for you all to die." Nrobso adds with a evil smile. "Boy now there making the jokes." Oz says.

"Comic moon Power!" Serena Yells. "Mercury Crystal power!" Amy yells. "Mars Crystal power!" Rei yells. "Jupiter Crystal power!" Lita Yells. "Venus Crystal Power!" Mina Yells. The five girls are empowered. "Your up boys." Sailor Jupiter says.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!" Darien yells and turns in to Tuxedo mask. "ZOICITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!" Alex Yells and Turns in to Zoicite. "NEPHRITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!" Oz Yells and turns in to Nephrite. "JEDITE CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!" Chad Yells. The four boys are empowered. "ok Demon's play time is over!" Tuxedo mask says drawing Excalibur.

"Oh I think its just starting." Nrobso says and as she snaps her fingers the wind starts up again. "Looks like fun let me help." Notlad says smiling. He snaps his fingers. Vines form the Trees begin to whip are hero's over and over again. The two demon's look on with devilish grins. "I can't hold on mach linger!" Sailor Venus yells. " I am trying my power over the wind but it is not working!" Kunzite shouts. The wind grows stronger and the vine whips harder. "You can't win." Notlad says leaping. "Are power is just to great." Nrobso adds. "There just to powerful!" Zoicite Yells. "We can't Give up!" Tuxedo mask yells.

Tuxedo Mask's lift hand starts to brain. It feels like his blood is bowling. A strange white blow comes over Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo what's going on?" Sailor moon Shouts. "I know how to save us." Tuxedo Mask says. He Clouse his eyes and the white glow covers the hole team in a white babble of light. In the Babble the wind and vines have stopped.

The Team is over come with a feeling of safety an strength. "What is this?" Sailor Mars asks. "It's the power of the royal blood line." Jadeite says. Tuxedo Mask nods and holds his left hand to the sky. "I Prince Endymion am Awakening the true power of the royal blood line!" Tuxedo Mask yells. Tuxedo Mask starts to glow a blinding white. "Forces of earth lend me you powers. Water, lighting, fire and, wind!" Tuxedo mask yells. The four knights nod and hold up there lift hands and there powers are fused with Tuxedo Mask. Transforming him in to Super Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask was now wiring his Prince armor and his white mask.

The Team just look at Super Tuxedo Mask. "Hey sailor moon I think its time you go Super. Don't you?" Super Tuxedo mask asks. "Right you are." Sailor Moon replies and the holy moon grail forms in her hands. "Super moon crisis power." Sailor Moon says and pores light out of the grail over herself and Transforms in to Super Sailor Moon.

The Bobble of light lifts and the wind and vines just stop. "what is this?" Nrobso says stepping back. "The wind of frost done answer us." Notlad says. "that's right, and would you like to know why?" Kunzite asks. The Two Demon's just nod with fear in there eyes. The four Knights step aside to ravel Super Tuxedo Mask. "Because this is my Home." Super Tuxedo mask says. Super Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts walk up. "And we are here to help him." Super Sailor Moon says. "You can't stop us!" the demons yell and run at Super

Tuxedo Mask and Super Sailor Moon.

Super Tuxedo Mask draws Excalibur and runs his hand over the blade cutting his hand. As the blood Covers the blade it turns red. Super sailor moon holds out her hand and her Moon sword forms. "Power of the Blood line." Super Tuxedo Mask shouts and swings the red Excalibur shouting out a powerful red wave. What ever evil it touches blows up at ones. Notlad war right in the blast path. "Nooo!" Notlad yells as he is blow up. Super sailor moon starts to spin. Nrobso keeps on running at her. Super Sailor moon points at Nrobso. "Moon Gorges Meditation!" Super sailor moon Shouts and fires a blast of energy that blows Nrobso to bits.

The Wood shine with sun light. "Just another day in the life of hero's" Jadeite says. The group turn back to normal. Darien looks at his hands. "Now there was a lot of Power." Alex says. "Ya and something tells me there more to come." Mike adds as the a soft wind blows in the woods.on!" Darien Shouts.


End file.
